Swat Kats Fic! More then just your regular fan fic
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Okay-lame title, but I bet it got your attention! When Razor is poisoned by Dr. Viper, T-Bone must think on his feet to save his friend's life. Hmm...Oh look, a really lame summary to to with the great title. Please R&R!
1. Dr Viper's Venom

Kai: (grins) well, here it is, my first Swat Kats fan fic!

Spike: (gives little drum roll)

Kai: (rolls eyes) Ahh...thanks Spike.

Razor: Something else to torture your writing class teacher Kai?

T-Bone: Na Sure Shot, I think it's she's just going for the 'Fan girl feels like torturing favorite character which means you Razor.

Razor: (sighs) Yeah, because you know I love THOSE plot devices

Kai: Shut up.. You weren't suppose to tell him...yet

T-Bone: (shifty-eyed) Right, you didn't hear that okay.

Razor: Whatever...what happen to 'let pick on T-Bone because it's much more fun then picking on Razor'

Kai: It died..

T-Bone: (glares at Razor) Why I outta cream you one Razor.

Kai: (Huggles Razor) Well, you can't because I've all ready got dibs on him!

Spike: What the hell kind of word is "dibs"

Kai: It's special

Yami Bakura: What, you mean like you Kai?

Kai: (Hits Yami Bakura with a two ton mallet) Bite me.

Spike: (grins) Okay!

Kai: (rolls eyes) Not you stupid...As usual I don't own anything except for myself. So no suing!!!

Yami Kai: (points to above statement) And I'm selling her for top dollar!

Kai: YAMI!!!

Razor: On with the fic!

> > > > > >

Chapter 1: Dr. Viper's Dangerous Venom

Jake smiled as he took a big gulp of water. He and Chance were just beginning to enjoy their well deserved break at the junk yard when the alarm went off, signaling there was evil afoot in Megakat city.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?" Jake responded nodding to Chance to go make sure the gear was ready, "What's the problem?"

"Razor, someone's broken into Megakat Labs", Callie's voice stated over the intercom.

"Leave it to me and T-Bone", Jake announced as he got into his disguise where he was now known to the city as Razor, "the Swat Kats will take care of everything!"

"What's the scoop Sure Shot?", T-bone questioned as Razor jumped into the Turbokat's cockpit, "giant bug or man-eating ooze?"

Razor smiled at his friend's humor. "Neither, there's a break in at Megakat Labs", he replied as T-bone fired up the engines and the jet took off out of the hanger, "I bet it's Dr. Viper up to his old tricks again."

"Doesn't he ever know when to quit?" T-Bone asked as they flew over the city towards their destination.

"Do I even need to grace that with an answer T-Bone?

T-Bone laughed. "Guess not", he said bringing the jet down on the rooftop of the lab. Once they had landed the two kats jumped out and looked around for the best point of entry, "So what's the plan of action Razor? You do have a plan, right?"

Razor rolled his eyes at T-Bone as he opened up the hatch to the air vent. "Let's split up and try to find out what's being taken and who's stealing it", he explained as he crawled into the small place, "we'll meet back here in an hour, good luck buddy."

"Yeah, you too Razor", T-Bone said, but Razor was already out of earshot so he probably didn't hear him. T-Bone suddenly shivered as if someone had walked over his grave, _I've got a bad feeling about this,_ he thought to himself as he followed his partner down the ductwork. _I just hope Feral doesn't decide to show up._

_ > > > > > >  
_

"What do you mean that slime, Dr. Viper, has broken into Megakat Labs?" Feral yelled at one of his officers.

"That's what I said Sir", the officer replied, cowering in the far corner of the office, "and it would appear someone has alerted the Swat Kats as well."

"The Swat Kats!" Feral screamed, spilling his cup of coffee all over the floor, "Just the kind of trouble I don't need."

"Your orders Sir?"

Feral glared at the officer. "Dispatch the elite Enforcers" ,he commanded, "and take care of the problem…NOW!"

> > > > > > >

Razor crept quietly through the darkened hallways of the labs in search of the two voices he had been listening to for about 20 minutes.

"Would you stop messing with every chemical in the room and just grab what you need?" a deep voice questioned as the sound of glass shattering reached Razor's ears.

"Shut up" ,the other voice commanded as more glass shattered on the floor, "I've almost got everything I need."

"Dark Kat and Dr. Viper" ,Razor muttered a bit to loudly because the noise caused the two villains to spin around and scan the room for an intruder.

"Get him!" Dark Kat shouted as a few Creeplings appeared from the shadows.

"Crud, time to go!" Razor announced as he scrambled to his feet in the direction of the doorway only to find his way blocked by Dr. Viper.

"Lost Swat Kat?" Dr. Viper sneered, as Razor took a step back and bumped into Dark Kat.

Dark Kat grabbed Razor by his throat. "We should get rid of him Viper, before his friend decides to show up" ,he stated tightening his grip on Razor causing him to make gagging noises.

Dr. Viper smirked as he took out one of the vials he'd taken from the desk. "I think I'll use the Swat Kat as my lab rat instead", he replied, waving the metallic blue substance in the vial in front of Razor's face, "what do you think of that Swat Kat?"

Razor's eyes shifted back and forth from the vial to Dr. Viper. He had a feeling that whatever was in that vial was not going to be good for him and his was determined not to swallow any of it. _Come on T-Bone, anytime you wanna show up._ He thought to himself as he struggled to get out of Dark Kats grasp.

"Stop squirming!" Viper shouted angrily as he tried to shove in the vial in Razor's mouth.

"Razor!" a familiar voice shouted as a figure appeared in the doorway.

Razor glanced in the direction of the doorway to see T-Bone standing there. "T-Bone, it's about time you got…" , his voice trailed off due to the vial being stuck in his mouth by Viper.

"Drop him and let's go", Dr. Viper yelled as Dark Kat dropped Razor on the ground, "sweet dreams Swat Kat, I hope you enjoy the affects of my new poison." and with that the pair disappeared into the shadows of a smoke screen.

"Crud, they got away", T-Bone cursed as he knelt beside Razor, "you okay Sure Shot?"

Razor attempted to respond but before he could, the room began to spin and Razor passed out on the floor.

"Razor", T-Bone cried out as he shook the smaller kat to try and get him to open his eyes, "come on buddy, and wake up." Seeing that he was getting no response, T-Bone picked up Razor and headed towards the Turbokat, only to find Commander Feral standing next to his baby. "What do you want?"

"I see your friend managed to let Dr. Viper and Dark Kat escape", Feral stated, as he walked towards T-Bone.

T-Bone glared daggers at the Enforcer's commander as he stopped a few feet in front of him. "You think you can just pin this on Razor?" he spat, as he fought the urge to beat Feral to a bloody pulp right then and there, "I don't have time to listen to you whine."

Feral let out a laugh like what T-Bone said was the funniest thing in the world. "Yes, I'm sure you have plenty of other things to worry about", he agreed, "like how to save your sick friend." and with that Feral got into his helicopter and took off.

T-Bone raised an eyebrow to Feral's statement. _How does he know about the poison?_, he thought to himself as he set Razor in the cockpit of the Turbokat gently and then got in himself, firing up the engines in the process, _something smells like bad tuna here._

_ > > > > > > > > _

Kai: Well there's chapter numor 1! I hope you enjoyed it!

Spike: There yah go Lov, makin' up words again.

Kai: It's a word! It's Spanish, but I think I spelled it wrong

Razor: I'll go get the Spanish to English Dictionary

Kai: (glares) Very funny Razor.

Razor: I thought it was (smiles)

Kai: Yeah well whatever genius. Please read and review

T-Bone: ReviewsUpdates whichReaders are happy with Kai

Kai: Nicely said T-Bone only lets try for a little less complicated next time.

T-Bone: Oh…right.


	2. Insert Chapter title here

Kai: Well, here's chapter number 2!

Razor: (blinks) Got sick of Spanish I see

Kai: (rolls eyes) Yeah, that and I can't spell it worth crud

T-Bone: --Insert generic disclaimer here—

------------------------

Chapter 2: ---Insert chapter title here---

-----------------------

Razor let out a moan of protest as be began to come to. "Where am I?" he questioned as he attempted to sit up in bed, but fell back on the pillow due to wave of dizziness that over came him.

"Whoa Sure Shot, take it easy", T-Bone stated. Razor looked over to see his friend, who was still dressed in his Swat Kat gear, coming down the stairs of the hanger with a damp cloth in his hand. "Welcome back sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" he asked, with a look of concern written all over his face, as he placed the damp cloth on his partner's forehead.

Razor let out a sigh, the cool rag felt good on his overly warm forehead. "I feel like I was hit by a truck T-Bone", he joked smiling a little so that his friend would possibly stop worrying about him.

"Yeah, you had me a little worried there when you didn't wanna wake up last night", T-Bone replied sitting down in a chair next to Razor's bed, "maybe that stuff Dr. Viper gave you was just a dud."

Razor shook his head and immediately regretted doing so because it made him dizzy again. "I need to find out what was in that vial T-Bone", Razor stated forcing himself to get up only to fall into T-Bone because he was to weak to stand on his own, "I have to figure out how to make the antidote"

"And how to do you expect to do anything when you can't even stand on your own", T-Bone pointed out as he helped the smaller kat back into bed, "I'll take care of getting the antidote, you need to rest Razor"

Razor scowled at T-Bone as he was covered up with blankets. "I can help T-Bone", he protested, "I'm not dead yet, you know."

T-Bone smiled at Razor's determination. "You're stubborn alright Sure Shot", he replied as he noticed Razor's eyes begin to droop, "but there's no way in hell I'm letting you out of that bed, even if I have to tie you to it."

Razor smiled at the joke. "I'd like to see you try T-Bone", he stated, starting to drift off again, "I'll figure it out, I just need to…" his voice trailed off as he shut his eyes and fell asleep again, leaving T-Bone alone with his thoughts.

_I can't let him die like this_, T-Bone thought to himself as he paced around the hanger, _I have to figure out a way to get that antidote from Dr. Viper._ T-Bone was just about to leave to search for Dark Kat and Viper when he heard Razor begin to whimper in his sleep. "Your sixth sense never fails you, does it buddy?" he muttered, as he picked up Razor and the few blankets off the bed and set them into the Turbokat before climbing in himself and starting the engines.

--------------------

Callie sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Oh great, now I'm getting a headache", she complained to no one in particular as she got up and went to the window to get some fresh air, "all I need is some…" she let out a screech as T-Bone appeared in the window.

"Whoa calm down Miss Briggs", T-Bone remarked as he entered through the open window, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"First you scare the crap out of me T-Bone", Callie remarked glaring at him, "and now you're asking me for a favor?"

T-Bone motioned to Razor, who had his eyes closed tightly as if he was in pain, and had began to whimper again. "I need you to watch Razor for me." he replied, as he walked over to the small couch in Callie's office and set Razor down.

"What happened to him T-Bone?" Callie asked, looking at the sick Swat Kat, "and where are you going?"

T-Bone's face darkened at the Deputy Mayor's question. "Dr. Viper poisoned him", he answered, glancing down at floor, "I need to figure out some way to get the antidote, but I can't think clearly if I'm worrying about Razor doing something…" his voice trailed off, as there came a knock at Callie's office door.

"Callie! How's that speech of mine coming?" the voice inquired from the other side of the door.

"The Mayor!" Callie exclaimed as quietly as she could, "I can't let him see you guys", she pointed at the coat closet in the corner of the room and pushed T-Bone towards it.

"What about Razor?"

"I'll just cover him up with the blankets T-Bone", Callie answered, as she shut the closet door on the Swat Kat, "and pray that the Mayor doesn't notice him."

"Callie, are you in there?" the figure questioned, as he walked into the room to find Callie keeling by the couch praying that the smaller Swat Kat would not deiced to stir, "Why didn't you answer me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you", Callie lied looking up, "Don't you have a golf game to go to?"

Manx nodded. "That I do Callie, but I figured I'd check up on you first", he paused when he heard a coughing noise from under the blankets, "do you hear something?"

Callie's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to think of a way not to blow their cover. "What noise?" she asked, as she slipped her hand under the blanket and covered Razor's mouth to try and quiet him, "I don't hear anything?"

The Mayor shrugged. "I must be hearing things again", Manx said, walking out of Callie's office, "well, I must be off, the golf course is calling"

"Well, that was too close for comfort", T-Bone remarked, as he walked out of the coat closet, "I didn't think Manx was that gullible." The Swat Kat walked over and pulled the covers off his partner's head.

"T-Bone, this is bad", Callie stated, looking down at her hand which was covered in blood, "Razor is coughing up blood."

T-Bone growled and stalked off towards the open window from which he had entered before. "I need to get that antidote", he said more to himself then to Callie, but she still heard him none the less, "watch Sure Shot for me Callie, I'll be back" and with that, the lone Swat Kat was off.

"Please be careful T-Bone", Callie muttered before turning her attention back to Razor, who was coughing again, "for Razor's sake."

-----------------------------

Kai: Well, that's a cheesy way to end chapter 2

Spike: (makes gagging noises) You're not kidding love, I think I need some crackers to go with all that.

Kai: (glares) Spike, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it, until then, SHUT IT!!!

Spike: (cowers) Yes oh great Authoress…

Yami B: I like the title myself Kai.

Kai: Yeah, like you have a better idea smartass.

Razor: I got an idea for yah, how bout no more "Razor angst"

Kai: (smiles and hugs Razor) Yeah, but that would be no fun Razor-kun!!

Razor: (air being cut off) Ack…can't…breathe…T-Bone…HELP! (passes out)

Kai: (blinks) Oops..

T-Bone: Please Read and Review!!!


	3. Lurking in the shadows

Kai: (poking Razor with a stick) Guys…I think he's dead

Iceburn: (shakes head) Na Kai, I think he's just playing dead so I don't think you can be changed for murder 1 yet.

Kai: (Wipes forehead) Good, cuz I was getting worried there for a second.

T-Bone: I'll do get the smelling salt. (wonders over to the Turbokat in search of the smelling salt) Nope, not it. Hmmm…. that's not it either. (randomly throwing things all over Kai's plot hole) I found it!

Kai: (rolls eyes) About time T-Bone; look at the mess you made.

T-Bone: (glances around) Oh, sorry Kai. (passes bottle under Razor's nose) Come on Sure-shot, time to get up.

Kai: (shrugs) Meh… I'll just make Dr. Viper and the Creeplings clean up.

Dr. Viper: (glares) Not a chance Twerp.

Razor: (eyes flutter open) What happened?

Kai: (smiles) I hugged you and then you fell asleep and now I need someone to do Disclaimer duty.

Razor: (rubs head) Make T-Bone, my head hurts too much.

T-Bone: (points to Dr. Viper) I nominate Viper

Dr. Viper: (sighs) Kai doesssn't own Sssswat Katssss.

Kai: (glomps Viper) Thanks Dr. V! (tosses Razor & T-Bone plushies to all that reviewed) Thanks to all that reviewed please keep them coming I love the feed back!

------------

T-Bone wondered through the dimly lit hallways of an abandon warehouse just outside of Megakat City. _I thought Felina said they were hiding here, _he thought to himself, as he walked into a more lit area of the building where he heard voices and the constant chatter of Creeplings. "Bingo." T-Bone stated softly, as his thought's once again drifted back to his partner Razor.

"Will you shut those stupid creatures up Dark Kat?" Dr. Viper snarled, as he hunched over his make-shift lab, "I'm trying to put the finishing touches on my poison."

Dark Kat glared at him for insulting his Creeplings. "Well hurry up Viper, I'm ready to began phase two of our plan", he replied, petting one of the Creeplings, "and you had better hope the other Swat Kat doesn't come and mess everything up."

Dr. Viper let out a laugh as he shook the vial with a purple substance in it. "Oh he won't", he assured the other kat, "that is if he wants the antidote to save his friend."

"So, I take it you took care of my little Swat Kat problem", another voice chimed in, as a figure walked out of the shadows.

T-Bone's eyes widened when he finally recognized who has joined the bad guys little get together. "Feral..." he snarled, as he snuck up behind some boxes so he could get a better look at what was going on, "I knew he didn't like us hoggin' the spotlight, but I didn't think he'd take it this far."

Dr. Viper smiled. "We held up our end of the deal Enforcer", he stated, holding up the vial again, "I wonder how the little Swat Kat is doing against my poison?"

Feral glared at the two super-villains. "I told you to keep them out of my hair", he replied, pulling out his gun, "I didn't tell you to kill them."

Dark Kat let out a laugh as the Creeplings began to chatter around him. "You should have been more specific Feral", he stated, picking up the Enforcer commander by his collar of his uniform and threw him across the room, "now if you'll excuse us, we have a city to take over starting with City Hall!" and with that, Dr. Viper and Dark Kat made their exit,

T-Bone got out from his hiding place and walked over to the Commander. "What did you do Feral?" he snarled picking up Feral by the collar and shaking him, "Do you realize Razor, my best friend, could die because of you?"

"I didn't want them to hurt him", Feral replied, struggling to get out of T-Bone's grasp, "I just wanted you two hot-shots out of my hair."

"Well what did you think was going to happen Feral?" T-Bone snapped, dropping him on the ground and walked over to Dr. Viper's make-shift lab.

"I'm sorry", Feral muttered, as he watched T-Bone with idle curiosity, "is the antidote there?" He rubbed his head as he waited for a response.

T-Bone shook his head and knocked the glass to the floor. "Crud, he took it with him!" he exclaimed, "and now I have even more to worry about because they're headed towards City Hall, which makes Razor and Callie sitting ducks" he walked towards the Turbokat and got in.

"I'll call the Enforcers", Feral suggested, pulling out a walkie-talkie, "they can handle this!"

"Just stay out of my way Feral", T-Bone commanded, as he started the engines of the Turbokat, "because if Razor dies, his blood is gonna be on your paws."

-------------------

"He's waking up Callie", Felina announced, as Razor groaned and opened his eyes only to be greeted by two she-kat faces, "hey Razor"

"Felina…Callie?" Razor muttered, confused as his eyes darted back forth between the two she-kats trying to figure out why T-Bone would have let them into the Hanger, "What are you doing in the Hanger?"

Callie laughed at the fact that Razor was so confused. "Razor, you're in my office" she explained, as she placed a damp rag on Razor's forehead again, "T-Bone told us to take care of you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid as he put it."

Razor rolled his eyes at the comment. "Yeah, like he should talk", he replied, trying to sit up, "I sure could use his help figuring out the antidote though."

Felina pushed the smaller kat back against the pillow. "No, you're going to stay put Swat kat", she commanded, "T-Bone's taking care of that little problem as we speak."

Razor sighed and forced himself to relax. "Who would have thought I'd be beaten by a bunch of girls", he joked, glancing at Callie and Felina.

"Yes, who would have guessed", a dark voice boomed, the group turned around and let out a collective gasp as they saw Dark Kat and Dr. Viper standing in the doorway along with about 30 or so Creeplings.

"Back off or I'll shoot!" Felina shouted, drawing her gun.

Dark Kat just laughed as he knocked the gun out of Felina's hands. "I'm trembling Miss Feral", he mocked, as he picked up Razor by his throat, "Viper, I thought you said the Swat kat would be dead."

"He should be, but I suppose we could help make the process go a little faster" Dr. Viper stated with a mad glint in his eyes, "along with his partner and his little friends."

Dark Kat grinned and threw Razor to the floor next to Callie and Felina. "Well then, what are we waiting for Viper?" he questioned, motioning to his Creeplings, "Tie them my Creeplings and make sure they stay that way."

---------------

"Callie come in!" T-Bone shouted through the communicator, as he flew towards City Hall, "Come on Callie, answer me!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the other Swat kat", the voice replied, "So nice of you to join our little party."

T-Bone let out a growl as he heard Dark Kat's voice on the other line. "Dark Crud", he snarled, "I swear if you've hurt them…" his voice trailed off as he was interrupted by Dark Kat.

"You're friends are fine Swat Kat", Dark Kat informed him, as he pulled the gag out of Razor's mouth and placed the communicator next to him, "you can talk to your partner if you'd like."

Razor looked at Dark Kat and then at the communicator that was placed in front of him. "T-Bone?" he called out hesitantly.

T-Bone's jaw nearly dropped as he heard the sound of his partner's voice, that meant he still had time to get the antidote. "Razor?" he questioned, unable to hide the shock from his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Other then the fact that I'm tied up at the moment along with Callie and Felina, I'm fine", Razor joked, clearly trying to avoid the topic of him still having Dr. Viper's poison running through his bloodstream, "Dark Kat and Viper are planning to dump that poison into Megakat City's water supply."

"Not if I can help it Buddy", T-Bone stated, putting the engines to max, "I'm on my way, just hang tight okay."

"No T-Bone, it's a…" Razor started to say before Dr. Viper shoved the gag back in his mouth.

"Just try and stop us Swat Kat!" Dr. Viper remarked before he smashed Razor's communicator, "Let's go Dark Kat, before his friend decides to show up." Viper hauled Razor to his feet and drug him out the door with Dark Kat following behind holding Callie and Felina.

----------

"Crud, they're gone", T-Bone proclaimed as he reached Callie's office.

"What do you mean they're gone, Hot-shot?"

T-Bone swirled around to see Commander Feral standing in the doorway with Lt. Steele standing next to him. "I thought I told you to back off Feral", he stated; as he bent down to pick up Razor's helmet, "all you to will do is get in my way."

Feral growled and glared at the Swat Kat. "Not a chance T-Bone", he snapped, "not when Felina is missing

T-Bone sighed. "Yeah I'm way ahead of you Feral, I already know that Felina's with Razor and Callie", he said, as he pushed past Feral and Steele, "and I'm sure it's just going to complicate matters."

Feral followed T-Bone out onto the steps of City Hall. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To Megakat Water Treatment Plant", T-Bone responded, as he jumped into the cockpit of the Turbokat, "I'm gonna go kick some Viper and Dark Kat tail and save my partner!"

Feral and Steele watched the Turbokat lift off. "Follow him Steele", he commanded, as he got into his own chopper.

"Yes Sir!"

------

"Get your slimy hands off me Dark Kat!" Callie screamed, as she struggled to get out of the purple kats grasp, "Just wait till T-Bone gets here!"

Dark Kat let out a laugh at the Deputy Mayor's threat. "I don't think your precious T-Bone will be able to do much of anything my dear", he explained, gesturing to Dr. Viper, who was holding onto Razor's semi-conscious form before chaining Callie and Felina over a vat of water, "not with out his brain anyways."

Dr. Viper nodded his head in agreement. "There's nothing that can stop us now!" he exclaimed, pleased with how everything was turning out, "Not when we hold the trump card."

Razor lifted his head off the floor where Viper had dropped him. "You're wrong about T-Bone", he muttered, trying to pick himself off the floor, "he's a lot smarter then your giving him credit for, he'll stop your plans for sure."

"Shut up Swat Kat!" Dark Kat roared, as he backhanded Razor sending him sprawling into a nearby wall, "No one asked you."

"Leave him alone Dark Crud." a voice commanded, as its owner stepped out from the shadows.

-------------

Kai: (grins) Finally, the pain in my ass is done!

T-Bone: You really don't like chapter 3, do you Kai?

Kai: (shifty-eyed) I never said that T-Bone. I was merely saying that it was a pain in my ass.

Razor: Writer's block much Kai-chan?

Kai: (sighs) Big time Razor. (shakes fist) Damn you writer's block! It made me forget my really good idea for a fic with Hard Drive in it.

Razor: (shudders) why do I have a feeling that new fic is going to be hazardous to my health.

Kai: (evil grin) Now what would give you _that_ idea Sure-shot?

Razor: Oh I don't know, maybe the look on your face Kai!

T-Bone: Please R&R


	4. This is the fic that doesn't end

Chapter 4: Showdown

Kai: (smiles) Well, my fic is nearing the end guys.

Razor: (reading over Kai's shoulder) You're going to save me soon…right?

Kai: (looks up) Save Sure-shot? Who said anything about saving you?

Razor: (sighs) That's it, I'm doomed.

Spike: (rolls eyes) And they say us Brits are drama queens.

Razor: (glares) That's because you are.

Spike: Keep talking dead kat.

T-Bone: (shrugs) I think Kai's bluffing.

Kai: (smirks) Well you'll just have to read on and find out, won' t you?

Razor: I don't think I wanna know Kai.

Kai: (shrugs) Disclaimer…

Razor: Kai doesn't own Swat Kats, please Read and Review!

-

"Leave him alone Dark Crud!" a voice commanded as it's owner stepped out from the shadows.

Dark Kat turned his attention from Razor to the new comer. "I was wondering when you'd show up to save your friend Swat Kat", he remarked turning to T-Bone, "and I see you've brought a friend along too."

T-Bone smirked. "Yeah, I suppose, if you could call Feral a friend", he joked stealing a glance at his unconscious partner before turning to Dr. Viper, "Where's the antidote Viper?"

Viper smirked as he produced a vial from his white lab coat. "Right here Swat Kat", he answered, "let's see if you can take it from me?"

"What does it matter anyway? You're too late!" Dark Kat proclaimed as he held another vial over the vat of water that was closest to him, "What will it be T-Bone? Your partner's life or the lives of everyone in the city?"

"Guess you can't save everyone Swat kat!"

"Wanna bet Lizard lips!" Felina shouted as she knocked the vial out of Dark Kat's hands, "I'm thinking it's time for some payback, wouldn't you agree Callie."

"Sounds wonderful Lt. Feral", Callie agreed as Lt. Steele helped her down from the ropes.

"Get them my Creeplings!" Dark Kat shouted, pointing at the group, "They're ruining everything!"

T-Bone sighed as he pulled out his Glovitix, while Feral pulled out his gun. "Creeplings, why does it always have to be ugly, purple Creeplings?" he said firing a net over the closest bunch, "I hate Creeplings."

Feral rolled his eyes and continued firing on the small, purple creatures. "Are you ever serious?" he asked

"No, I usually leave that to good ol' Razor"

"T-Bone stop joking around!" Felina shouted, pointing at the fleeing Dr. Viper, " Viper's getting away and we need that antidote for Razor!"

T-Bone nodded and took off after Dr. Viper. "Where do you think you're goin' you snake in the grass?" he asked, shooting a net over Viper, "Give me the antidote."

Dr. Viper laughed at T-Bone. "Why would I give you the antidote Swat Kat?" he inquired, looking up at T-Bone, "I'd love nothing more then to watch your friend suffer till he dies."

T-Bone growled and picked up Dr. Viper by his throat. "Then how about I propose a deal then Viper?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in hate, "I'll let you go if you hand over the antidote."

"Since when do you make deals with people like me?"

T-Bone growled, as much as he hated making a deal with the scum of Megakat City he didn't really have a choice. "Since my best friend's life is at stake", he replied eyeing Viper.

"Here, take it Swat Kat."

T-Bone garbed the offered vial and dropped Dr. Viper on the ground. "This had better work for Razor's sake as well as yours", he threatened as he walked off towards the main room again. T-Bone walked into the room to find the floor littered with dead Creeplings and Callie keeling on the floor with Razor's head propped up on her lap while the two Ferals stood beside her.

"Did you get the antidote T-Bone?" Callie questioned the worry apparent in her voice.

T-Bone nodded as he waved the vial. "Yeah", he said keeling beside Razor, who was beginning to come to again, "Where's Dark Crud? I owe him one."

"He got away."

T-Bone growled as he fed Razor the antidote. "Watch him, I've got some unfinished business to attend to", he stated glancing at Felina, " Hey Felina, how'd you like to take a crash course on Razor's weapons system?"

Felina blinked. "Really?" she exclaimed following T-Bone out of the room, "I would love to T-Bone!"

Feral's mouth hung wide open at the sound of that. "No Felina", he commanded grabbing a hold of his niece, "I won't allow you to fly with this Hot-shot."

"I don't take _no_ for an answer Uncle", Felina replied yanking her arm out of Feral's grasp, "and here I thought you'd learned that by now" and with that, the two were off.

"Why don't we head back to my office Feral", Callie suggested, "we can wait for T-Bone there." Feral nodded as picked up Razor and followed Callie outside.

-

"Wow, there's a lot of gadgets in here", Felina commented as the jet took off in the night sky, "did Razor make all this stuff himself?"

T-Bone let out a laugh. "What did you think he did with all his spare time?" he asked.

"He obviously didn't go on dates."

"Once a tech geek always a tech geek I always say", T-Bone joked before his sensors went off alerting him that Dark Kat was near, "on your toes Lieutenant, Dark Kat is in the area."

"Way ahead of you Swat Kat!" Felina answered, moving the joystick so that Dark Kat's ship was in the crosshairs, "Heat Seeker missile barrage locked and away!"

"Wow, I do believe we have another Sure-shot in our midst",

T-Bone remarked, wearing his trademark smirk as the missiles hit their mark and sent Dark Kat's ship crashing to the ground, "nice shooting Felina."

Felina smiled at T-Bone's compliment. "You'd better not let Razor hear you say that T-Bone", she replied as she watch a group of Enforcers surround Dark Kat's ship, "looks like the Enforcers have a handle on things."

T-Bone raised his eyebrow at the comment, but chose to head back towards City Hall instead. "I'll let then handle it just this once", he stated, "but only because it's not as much fun to watch the Enforcers have their tails handed to them without my partner."

"Very funny T-Bone."  
-

Callie's ears perked up at the sound of a soft tap at her window. "T-Bone, haven't you ever heard of using the door?" she asked letting the tabby into her office.

T-Bone laughed. "I have Miss Briggs", he joked walking over to Razor, "but I find it to be less dramatic."

Callie smirked and leaned over to give T-Bone a kiss on his cheek. "That's for saving me T-Bone", she said, "thank you."

T-Bone felt himself blush under his mask as he picked up his caramel colored friend. "Wow I love my job, I get to save my partner and get the girl all at the same time", he replied, "what could be better?"

Callie laughed and pushed T-Bone towards the open window. "You should go", she reminded, "Razor needs to go home and rest."

T-Bone nodded as he jumped onto the window's ledge. "I guess I should say thanks too, for keeping my partner out of too much trouble", he said before the grappling hook pulled him up to the roof, "I owe you one Miss Briggs."

"And I plan to hold you to that statement T-Bone."

-

A Week Later

"How's Razor doing?" Callie questioned as she spoke to T-Bone through the communicator.

T-Bone's eyes scanned the hanger before answering Callie's question. "He's getting back to his old self, he's currently fidgeting with something in the Turbokat as we speak."

"Same old Razor", Callie stated laughing, "it's good to hear he's feeling better."

"Yeah, I still wish he'd take it easy though", T-Bone replied eyeing the caramel colored kat's tail that was sticking out of the cockpit of their jet, "I'm seriously considering tying him to his bed."

"I heard that T-Bone!" Razor yelled from the jet.

T-Bone rolled his eyes. "I gotta go Callie", he said, "there's a certain smart-ass kat who needs to be resting."

"T-Bone, before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Callie asked, crossing her fingers praying that he would say yes, " You know, since you owe me and all."

T-Bone stood speechless for a moment. "Sure", he answered before turning off the communicator and walking towards the Turbokat, "What are you doing Sure-shot?"

Razor poked his head up from the cockpit to look at T-Bone. "Trying to get the girl smell out of my seat", he replied, "all I can smell is Felina's perfume."

T-Bone laughed at his partner. "Hey Razor, what if I told you Feral sat in your seat too?" he joked.

Razor's eyes went wide at the comment. "T-bone, I'm seriously considering getting the chair reupholstered." he stated, making a gagging noise.

"Chill out Razor, I'm just kidding."

"You puttz"

-

Kai: (cheers) Yay! It's done! That means I can go watch more Hakkai

Spike: (groans) Oh no Pet, not another obsession.

Razor: Just as long as it's not me I don't care.

Hakkai: (blinks) Should I be worried?

All: Be afraid be very, very afraid.

Sanzo: Just as long as you don't try to pawn her off on me Hakkai

Hakkai: (sly grin) Why I have no idea what you're talking about Sanzo-sama.

Sanzo: (glares) Shut up Hakkai, please read and review


End file.
